Night
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "lalu apa imajinasi mu selanjutnya?" DAELO FANFICTION Daehyun X Zelo RnR Juseyooo


**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Night**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun and Choi Junhong**

**Warning : BOYXBOY, shonen-ai, still have a Typo, Not EYD its yes, don't like with my pair? Dont read**

**Summary: lalu apa imajinasi mu selanjutnya?**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Daehyun memperhatikan wajah Junhong yang sedang tertidur disampingnya. sangat manis. mencubit dengan hati-hati pada pipi Junhong yang begitu menggemaskan hingga membuat Daehyun ingin sekali menggigit pipi itu.

Daehyun bisa melihat kerutan samar di dahi Junhong dan pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Daehyun sangat suka menggoda Junhong, walau kekasihnya itu baru tidur sekitar tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Sekali lagi mencubit pipi Junhong hingga akhirnya kelopak mata Junhong terbuka. mata sayu yang menatapnya kesal dan pukulan ringan didadanya membuat Daehyun terkekeh.

"bodoh, menyebalkan" gerutu Junhong dengan mata tertutup.

"haruskah aku menyesal karena telah mengundang mu menginap dirumah ku?" Junhong merubah posisi tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan mengantuk.

"tidur sendiri dan mendengar suara perempuan menangis tengah malam?" Daehyun memperhatikan wajah Junhong dari samping.

Junhong mendengus kesal. ini gara-gara cerita mamanya, yang mendengar suara perempuan menangis tengah malam sehingga membuat Junhong kalang kabut dan berkeras meminta Daehyun, tetangganya merangkup kekasihnya, untuk menginap dirumahnya.

"beritahu aku, apakah itu benar?" Junhong kembali merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Daehyun.

"tentu saja tidak" Daehyun menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Junhong, menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua hingga batas dagu.

"lalu kira-kira siapa ya yang mama dengar?" Junhong tersenyum tipis. Daehyun tak suka dingin, maka dari itu dia selalu memakai selimut tebal saat tidur, berlainan dengan Junhong yang sangat suka dengan udara dingin.

"_**karena ada dirimu yang akan menghangatkan ku saat aku dingin"**_

Itu alasan Junhong saat Daehyun bertanya. Tetapi untuk kali ini, Junhong tidak protes dan merasa nyaman saat Daehyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang cukup tebal.

"mungkin suara mu" ujar Daehyun ringan.

"aku?"

"Ya kau"

"kenapa aku?"

"mungkin kau sedang bermimpi dan tak sengaja menangis hingga membuat mama mu menyangka itu suara seseorang" jelas Daehyun. dia tak bisa untuk tak memandang Junhong walau dalam keadaan kamar mereka sedikit gelap.

"apakah suara ku seperti seorang perempuan"

"tidak.. suara mu itu... merupakan suara khusus"

"khusus?" Junhong nampak tertarik.

"Ya, kau tahu impian ku sejak lama?" Daehyun mengusap pipi Junhong.

"apa?"

"berada disatu selimut yang sama dengan mu, membicarakan semua hal sambil bergenggaman tangan" Daehyun menggenggam tangannya dibalik selimut "berbagi sedikit kecupan" daehyun mengecup pipinya.

"melihat mu tertidur, dan semua itu sudah kulakukan sekarang, dan aku akan membuat banyak kegiatan yang ingin kulakukan. Tapi, satu hal yang aku tidak bisa lakukan saat kau tertidur.." daehyun mengusap dagu junhong.

"apa?"

"aku tak bisa untuk tak mendengar suara mu" gumam daehyun

"hah?" Junhong benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"aku rasa melihat mu tertidur dengan aku yang diam dan hanya menatap wajah mu, aku gagal" Daehyun meremas jemarinya.

"kau tahu... ada sebuah teori fisika mengatakan jika jantung kita akan berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar suara khusus" Daehyun berkata sambil menatapnya dalam.

Junhong hanya bisa menggeleng.

"dan itu berlaku untuk ku, katakan sesuatu.."

"Daehyun.."

Daehyun tersenyum tipis, menarik tangan Junhong dan meletakannya didepan dada.

"kau bisa rasakan? Detak jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat"

Junhong memandang matanya dikegelapan, melihat senyuman yang tak henti terbentuk diwajah Daehyun membuatnya mengalihkan tatapan. Junhong sangat jarang menyebut nama Daehyun, entah kenapa.. ada yang berbeda dari dirinya saat dia menyebut nama Daehyun. dan Daehyun sangat bahagia mendengar suara lembut Junhong yang memanggil namanya.

"itu sebabnya aku berkata kau memiliki suara khusus" gumam Daehyun.

Demi Tuhan, pipinya bersemu merah.

"jangan mencintai orang lain selain diri ku" ucap Junhong begitu pelan.

"jangan pernah mengijinkan jantung mu untuk merasakan teoris fisika ini selain pada ku" Junhong meremas kerah baju Daehyun.

"aku tidak suka berbagi.." Junhong menarik tubuh Daehyun mendekat "jika kau milikku, tak akan kubiarkan orang lain memiliki mu"

Daehyun tersenyum, mengacak rambut Junhong dan menegcup kening pemuda manis itu.

"janji?" Junhong berbisik pelan

"aku berjanji"

"lalu, apa impian mu selanjutnya?" Junhong menarik lengan Daehyun untuk berada dipinggangnya.

"saat kita berdua dalam satu tempat tidur, kau pasti tahu fikiran seorang pria terhadap kekasihnya?"

Sebentar... Junhong mengerutkan keningnya samar. Junhong tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Bahkan sedikit mendorong dada Daehyun,

"m-maksud mu?"

"bercinta?" bisik Daehyun.

:

:

:

END

.

.

Ini rrrrrr maaf ga jelas.

Untuk CBL sorry, maaf lagi stuck in the moment. But it will coming soon..

:

:

: RnR juseyo~


End file.
